Perfect World
by Ruffhero77
Summary: Duncan was living in a perfect world. Now if only he could get Gwen to think that too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Total Drama was over. A contestant had actually died and it was over. The grief stricken goth just wished it had been any other contestant that died. Not Courtney. Watching that, the finale of Total Drama season eight live, Gwen had rooted for her, been proud of her. Things were finally going the CIT's way.

Courtney was running to the finish line, carrying a golden Chris statue, as the season's newest predator, a robotic three headed dog named CerberChris, chased after the brunette. But then out of nowhere, Chris decided it wasn't dramatic enough. Before Courtney knew what was happening, a dodgeball shaped like Chris' head smashed into her, and CerberChris caught up. What happened next was why Gwen had been suffering from countless sleepless nights.

Teeth sinking into Courtney's flesh, her hopeful, happy expression changing to a crazy, desperate one. One that was hoping for any last chance at life. She hadn't gotten that. Millions of people watched her death. The death of a young woman with so much potential was what brought Total Drama's highest ratings ever. Gwen was sickened by it.

She currently sat in a pair of sweatpants, and wore a gray baggy shirt. It was twelve o'clock at night,and Duncan was over. He was watching TV, while she sat on her bed, her sketchbook open. Ever since Courtney's death the pages had been getting filled up much faster.

The only good that had come out of Total Drama was money. The twenty two naive teens who'd joined Total Drama years ago had all come to realize,the hard way,that they definitely did not want to be famous. But the money was definitely helpful, between getting paid to go on talk shows, suing the producers, and acting jobs, everyone had gotten rich. Gwen would have liked to become wealthy through art, but money was money. She was currently sitting in an expensive, high rise apartment.

Duncan yelled about a bad call from the ref in whatever sport he was watching, and the silence suddenly being interrupted caused Gwen to jump, her pencil sliding down the page, ruining what had once been a sketch of Courtney. How could Duncan be so excited over trivial things like sports when Courtney was dead?

Gwen sighed, flipping over to the next page to reveal a sketch of her, Bridgette, and Leshawna holding roses, which had been colored in a deep shade of red to contrast with gray pencil streaks that made up everything else. In the background, Duncan was seen riding a skateboard, a rose being crushed under the wheels.

Duncan and Gwen getting back together was inevitable, and Courtney's death seemed to only push Duncan to want to be with Gwen even more. Everything was perfect. Duncan and Geoff were now able to have more fun now that Courtney was gone. Courtney would always hang out with Bridgette, keeping the blondes from being able to make out, and then Geoff would spend all of their time hanging out talking about how much he wanted to kiss Bridgette. Not anymore.

Duncan had been staying with Gwen every weekend for two months. He loved her. Everything was perfect, and it was all because Courtney had died. He just needed one more month to think about it, and then he would buy a ring and propose to Gwen.

When the game was over, Duncan turned off the TV and headed into Gwen's room. "Show me what you drew." He said, plopping down in bed next to Gwen."Have you taken my advice and drawn something that didn't have Courtney in it?"

"It doesn't matter. None of my sketches from today are good." Gwen said, closing her sketch book and tossing it to the floor.

Duncan frowned. "You should just get some sleep. You look tired." He slid under the covers next to her.

"Yeah. Good night." She agreed, closing her eyes and falling asleep soon after.

Duncan stared at her for a while, until he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Duncan awoke to an angry Gwen. "Morning Duncan."

"What did I do this time?" Duncan asked with a sheepish grin as he stretched his arms, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

"Why'd you turn off the alarm clock?" Gwen questioned, rolling her eyes as Duncan struggled to fully wake up.

"Because mornings are bad, Gwendolyn." Duncan replied, finally getting out of bed. "But afternoons, those are good."

"Well keep it on tonight, because I'm meeting Leshawna tomorrow morning." She ordered, following him into the kitchen.

Duncan grabbed a freshly cooked waffle from Gwen's plate. "Right. After this I'm going to head over to Geoff's and help him set up for his party tonight."

"You mean the party that I'm not going to?" She asked, eating her late breakfast.

"That's the one." He said, finishing his waffle. "You really should try and lighten up. I know you miss Ms. CIT but it's time to move on."

"Don't call her that." Gwen scolded.

"Whatever." Duncan said, grabbing a shirt and some pants from on the ground in Gwen's room. Gwen remained silent for the rest of her breakfast as Duncan got dressed and left. She let out a big sigh once he was gone.

Duncan rode a normal looking car. He didn't like attention, especially when it was from eleven year old girls whose squees could break glass. Geoff lived near the beach, so it was a long ride to his house, but he didn't mind.

As the delinquent's car pulled into the drive of Geoff and Bridgette's beach house, the blonde party boy ran out to meet him. He was wearing no shoes, and still liked to wear shirts that left his abs visible.

"Dude! Man! Bro! Tonight is gonna be the best party ever!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you said last week, and the week before that." Duncan remarked, exiting his car.

"And it's been true every time, dude!" Geoff replied, walking back inside.

Duncan followed. "So what's going to make tonight's party the best?"

"I got Bridgette to come this time, and the Drama Brothers are going to perform. Plus, we've got a radical beer pong tourney set up."

"Nice." Duncan said, looking around the house, which was ready for the party already. "You up for an early game of beer pong?"

"Totally dude!"

**If you've read my stories, you know I don't think very highly of Duncan, so this is going to be a challenge. Tell me what you think of this. I'm not great at writing Gwen and Duncan, so if they seem OOC, I'm sorry. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Peace out and have a good day.**


End file.
